Esmes Vermächtnis
by Juwelia
Summary: Nach Esmes Tod durch die Volturi ist bei den Cullens nichts mehr so, wie es mal war. Carlisle kommt nach nunmehr 50 Jahren immer noch nicht über die Trauer hinweg, bis Alice plötzlich eine merkwürdige Vision hat...
1. Intro

Hallo! :D

Das ist meine erste Twilight-FF und sie entstand ziemlich spontan, als ich bemerkte, dass ich das Carlisle/Esme-Pairing total liebe. Allerdings kam es mir etwas trostlos vor, ihre Kennenlerngeschichte aufzuschreiben, daher hab ich mir überlegt, wie es nach Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht mit den beiden weitergehen könnte. Daraus entstand dann diese Geschichte ;)

Kurzzusammenfassung:

Nach Esmes Tod durch die Volturi ist bei den Cullens nichts mehr so, wie es mal war. Carlisle kommt nach nunmehr 50 Jahren immer noch nicht über die Trauer hinweg, bis Alice plötzlich eine merkwürdige Vision hat... und auch Jasper und Edward ahnen, dass die 18jährige Jillian nicht nur so riecht wie Esme, sondern dass viel mehr dahinter steckt. Ist es wirklich Schicksal? Was geschieht nach dem Tod mit Vampirseelen?

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Und übrigens: Ich such noch einen Betaleser. Hat jemand Interesse?

Eure Juwelia


	2. Kapitel 1 Jillian

_**Jillian.**_

"Zieh's jetzt an, los!", sagte ich entnervt. Dank Lana war gerade mein sowieso schon sehr strapazierter Geduldsfaden gerissen und ich zwang meine kleine Schwester ziemlich grob in ihr verhasstes Sweatshirt. Prompt begann sie zu heulen, woraufhin ich ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam.

"Tut mir Leid. Ich bring dir nachher Schokolade mit.", sagte ich, schnappte mir ihre Schultasche und zerrte sie dann am Arm aus der Wohnung, den Hausflur entlang. Bevor ich zur Arbeit ging, musste ich Lana immer noch in der Schule vorbeifahren. Ich verstand eigentlich nicht, wieso ich arbeiten musste, da meine Mum als Informatikerin ziemlich gut verdiente, aber sie fand, dass das zum Erwachsenwerden dazu gehörte. Also schleppte ich mich schon den ganzen Sommer jeden Morgen über die Woche ins Krankenhaus, wo ich einen Job in der Küche hatte. Sprich, ich schälte Berge von Kartoffeln und schnippelte Zwiebeln. Ab dem Herbst würde ich hoffentlich Jura studieren und wenn ich diesen Nebenjob jetzt durchzog, würde mir meine Mum eine eigene Wohnung spendieren.

Nachdem ich Lana rausgelassen hatte und im Rückspiegel noch sah, wie sie ihr Shirt wieder auszog, fuhr ich auf den Highway auf in Richtung Krankenhaus. Meine beste Freundin Blair war im Gegensatz zu mir total begeistert von meinem Job und träumte bei dem Wort 'Krankenhaus' sofort von heißen Ärzten. Das einzige, was mir bei dem Wort einfiel, waren tränende Zwiebelaugen und Spritzen. Als ich auf dem Parkplatz hin und her gurkte, um einen Stellplatz zu finden, bimmelte mein Handy los. Ich warf einen Blick auf das Display und mein Herz machte einen riesigen Hüpfer als ich den Namen Marc las. Marc! Mein Freund! Ganz allein meins! Wie immer fing ich sofort an zu strahlen, als ich an ihn dachte. Wir waren gerade zwei Monate zusammen und Marc war mein erster Freund überhaupt. Ich hatte ziemlich lange auf diesen Augenblick warten müssen und hatte mit meinen zarten fast 18 schon regelrechte Torschlusspanik bekommen. Aber schließlich führte ich doch meine erste Beziehung und ich war richtig verliebt. Während ich zum Haupteingang eilte, tippte ich eine SMS mit vielen Herzchen und Küsschensmilies und ich war so vertieft, dass ich nicht merkte, dass vor mir einer der Ärzte ebenfalls sehr vertieft war. Es kam, wie es kommen musste, und wir knallten gegeneinander.

Mit einem leisen Schrei sackte ich in Richtung Boden, woraufhin er mich am Arm festhielt und wieder hochzerrte.

"Oh je, entschuldige bitte. Hast du dir wehgetan?", fragte er besorgt und ich sah ihn verdutzt an.

"Nein, hab ich nicht, tut mir so Leid, dass ich nicht aufgepasst hab!", platzte ich heraus. Vermutlich war mein gegenüber das, was Blair unter heißem Arzt verstand. Er war noch recht jung, ziemlich braun gebrannt und hatte dunkles, verwuscheltes Haar. Nicht schlecht! Allerdings summte genau in diesem Moment mein Handy wieder los, Marc hatte geantwortet. Wir starrten beide mein Handy an.

"Äh ja, also Verzeihung bitte, Dr., ähh...", ich sah suchend auf sein Schild. "Dr. Thompson. Schönen Tag noch!" Ich lächelte ihn nochmal an, was er mit einem Zwinkern erwiderte, und rannte dann weiter in Richtung Küche. Mann, ich war echt spät dran, erst hatte Lana verpennt und jetzt das noch. Unterwegs las ich schnell Marcs SMS - er fragte, ob ich später noch vorbeikommen wolle, zu süß - und warf meine Tasche samt Handy dann in meinen Spind, als ich in der Umkleide ankam. Ich zog den weißen Küchenkittel über und setzte die blöde weiße Haube auf, die mich als Aushilfe kennzeichnete. Heute gab es bestimmt wieder viele Kartoffeln zu schälen.

Das schien auch Melissa, meine Kollegin und Freundin, zu finden, denn sie warf mir einen vollkommen entnervten Blick zu, als ich durch die Tür trat.

"Gott sei Dank, ich dacht schon, du lässt mich heute mit dem Mist hier alleine.", knurrte sie zur Begrüßung und ich griff schnell nach einem Schäler.

"Nein, nein, keine Sorge, ich hab mich nur etwas verspätet. Was gibt's zum Mittagessen?", fragte ich, während ich mir die erste Kartoffel zur Brust nahm. Melissa hackte aggressiv auf ein Stück Lauch ein.

"Scheiß Auflauf und Zwiebelsuppe.", sagte sie und ich musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen. Eigentlich war Melissa okay. Sie war unendlich launisch, aber eine ziemlich gute Freundin, wie ich in den letzten Wochen festgestellt hatte. Wir unternahmen oft etwas in unserer Freizeit, meistens, wenn Marc arbeiten musste oder mit seinen 'Kumpels abhing'. Zudem verstand sie meinen Sternzeichentick und da war Melissa die erste, und zwar wirklich die erste. Meine Freundinnen aus der Schulzeit waren alle vollkommen genervt von dem 'Astroquatsch', aber ich glaubte eben daran und Melissa war von Anfang an total interessiert. Ich als typischer Krebs verstand mich mit Widdern eigentlich nicht, aber Melissas Aszendent war Fische, weshalb wir wiederrum doch gut klar kamen. Melissa hatte zudem ein unerschütterliches Selbstbewusstsein und eine riesige Klappe, was wohl der Grund dafür war, dass ich mich gerne von ihr verteidigen und in Schutz nehmen lies, was sie wiederrum Dank ihres Fische-Aszendenten gerne tat. Rund herum also die perfekte Freundschaft.

"Hmmm, Auflauf schmeckt doch!", frotzelte ich und warf die erste geschälfte Kartoffel ins Spülbecken. Melissa verzog das Gesicht und einige Zeit arbeiteten wir in stiller Eintracht. Schließlich sagte sie:

"Na, was gibt's neues von deinem Traumprinz?" Ich knipste sofort die Lampe in meinen Augen an.

"Ach, es ist alles ganz toll. Er will, dass ich nachher vorbeikomme." Ich strahlte die Kartoffel an, die ich gerade in der Hand hielt. Melissa grinste.

"Süß seid ihr. Und, gehst du hin?" Ich nickte.

"Denk schon. Sag mal, willst du am Freitag bei mir übernachten? Lana schläft bei einer Freundin und meine Mum kommt erst am Sonntag heim." Melissa warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu.

"Ja, okay.", sagte sie dann. Ich wusste, dass sie wusste, dass ich Angst hatte, nachts alleine in der Wohnung zu sein und ich war froh, dass sie im Gegensatz zu Blair nicht ständig in Kicheranfälle deswegen ausbrach. Sie fragte auch nicht die ganze Zeit, wie ich das im Herbst machen würde, wenn ich auszog und das war mir nur lieb, denn das wusste ich selbst noch nicht so ganz.

"Du könntest auch Marc fragen.", schlug sie dann vor und ich zuckte zusammen, woraufhin ich fast mit dem Schäler an meinem Finger hängen blieb. Ich musste immer aufpassen, dass ich mich nicht schnitt, da ich zu der Sorte Menschen mit sehr dünnem Blut gehörte. Ein Schnitt und ich konnte den Rest des Tages die Arbeit in der Küche und damit auch das Geld vergessen, denn ein blutender Finger war nicht gerade das, was man hygienisch nannte.

"Ich... nein, weiß nicht. Aber du musst nicht kommen.", antwortete ich schließlich. Sie sah mich nachdenklich an.

"Du willst gar nicht richtig mit ihm allein sein, oder? Also ich meine, du willst eigentlich gar nicht mit ihm schlafen oder so." Sofort lief ich dunkelrot an.

"Weiß nicht.", sagte ich wieder und schnippelte mit brennendem Gesicht an einer weiteren Kartoffel herum.

"Ich meine, ist ja nicht schlimm. Aber manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, dass er davon ausgeht, dass es bald soweit ist.", sagte Melissa und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich sagte nichts mehr zu dem Thema und deshalb war es wieder eine ziemlich lange Zeit still in unserer Ecke. Ich wollte wirklich nicht mit Marc schlafen. Also eigentlich, es war nichtmal, dass ich es nicht wollte, aber es war halt auch nicht so, dass ich unbedingt wollte, wie es damals bei Blair gewesen war und anscheinend auch bei Melissa, die aber momentan wieder Single war. Ich war unheimlich gerne mit Marc zusammen, aber irgendwie wollte ich ihm körperlich nicht so nahe sein. Daher versuchte ich krampfhaft, Situationen zu umgehen, in denen irgendetwas sexuell anzügliches passieren konnte. Blair meinte, es wäre ihr absoluter Traum, wenn ihre Mum so oft beruflich weg wäre wie meine und sie würde Lana an meiner Stelle grundsätzlich bei Freunden einquartieren, um mit ihrem Freund Daniel alleine zu sein. Aber ich lud lieber Blair oder Melissa ein statt Marc, was dieser natürlich auch nicht so toll fand. Meistens sagte ich daher gar nichts davon und wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ, wollten Blair oder Melissa immer ganz unbedingt einen Abend bei mir bleiben. Naja, Blair eher weniger, weil die nicht viel davon hielt, Marc anzulügen, aber Melissa zumindest war mir in dieser Hinsicht treu. Überhaupt war sie meistens sehr loyal, ohne viel zu hinterfragen.

Nachdem wir über zwei Stunden geschnippelt hatten und die Uhr auf zehn zuging, beschlossen wir, die halbe Stunde Pause zu nehmen, die uns zustand. Meistens nahmen wir sie um die Zeit und gönnten uns in der Caféteria mit dem Mitarbeiterrabatt ein Sandwich und einen Kaffee. So auch heute, ich hatte vorher noch schnell mein Handy aus dem Spind geholt, um Marc zu versichern, dass ich Mittags zu ihm kommen würde, und dann saßen Melissa und ich auch schon an einem der Tische und kauten an unseren Salamibrötchen herum. Wir hatten beide unsere Hauben abgenommen und ich warf einen neidvollen Blick auf Melissas rotbraune Locken. Ich hätte auch gerne Locken gehabt, stattdessen hingen meine Haare in einem langweiligen Braunton glatt herunter.

"Ich will schönere Haare.", schmollte ich und stützte den Kopf auf. Melissa verdrehte die Augen.

"Dann färben wir am Freitag, okay?", schlug sie vor. Ich blickte auf.

"Echt?", fragte ich unsicher. Ich hatte noch nie über Färben nachgedacht, um ehrlich zu sein. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wenn sie dir so nicht gefallen, mach halt was dagegen. Ich fände, so ein kleiner Goldstich würde dir gut stehen.", sagte sie. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Oh nein, um Gottes Willen, bloß nicht blond, das passt einfach gar nicht zu mir!", blockte ich ab.

"Nicht blond, sondern goldstichig. Ein tiefes, dunkles braun mit schönem Schimmer.", erklärte sie und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. "Überleg es dir mal."

Ich seufzte. Blair hätte jetzt gesagt, meine Haaren wären toll, aber Melissa war halt ehrlich. Vielleicht wäre eine andere Farbe echt mal schön. Zumindest wäre es mal ganz neu. Also wieso eigentlich nicht?

"Ja, können wir mal machen. Suchst du eine Tönung aus?" Melissa lächelte.

"Ja, klar, überlass das nur mir. Das wird perfekt." Ich beschloss, ihr zu glauben und das ungute Gefühl zu ignorieren, das mich bei dem Gedanken beschlich. Wenn es bescheuert aussah, würde die Farbe auch irgendwann wieder rausgehen, also.

Zwanzig Minuten später standen wir wieder in der Küche. Die Kartoffeln waren soweit fertig, was übrig war, waren natürlich die Zwiebeln. Üäh, dachte ich und begann, eine zu schälen, woraufhin ich natürlich sofort schniefen musste. Ich spürte förmlich, wie meine Augen anquollen und rot wurden, aber ich schnippelte tapfer weiter. Plötzlich jedoch vibrierte mein Handy, das ich in meine hintere Hosentasche gesteckt und vergessen hatte, zurückzulegen. Ich erschrak dermaßen bei der unerwarteten Bewegung, dass ich nur noch einen brennenden Schmerz im linken Zeigefinger spürte und durch meine Tränen verhangenen Augen etwas rotes an den Zwiebeln sah. Es brannte wirklich.

"Oh, nein, Scheiße!", stöhnte ich auf und Melissa zog mit einer schnellen Handbewegung mein Handy aus meiner Tasche und ließ es in ihre fallen. Handys waren verboten und wenn der Koch merken sollte, dass ich mich nur deswegen geschnitten hatte, würde ich mir vermutlich den Rest der Woche Vorträge über richtiges Verhalten in einer Küche anhören müssen. Dann presste sie mir ein Taschentuch auf den Finger. Wir warteten gute fünf Minuten, aber leider hörte es, wie zu erwarten gewesen war, nicht mehr auf zu bluten und so schickte der Koch mich in die Notaufnahme.

"Na, da ist's doch ausnahmsweise mal richtig praktisch, dass wir in einem Krankenhaus arbeiten.", scherzte Melissa, als wir durch die langen Flure wanderten, mein Finger immer noch in das mittlerweile völlig durchweichte Taschentuch gehüllt. Ich zog eine Grimasse. Ja, total, und wie gut, dass ich keine Angst vor Behandlungen aller Art hatte.


	3. Kapitel 1 Carlisle

Wie cool, passend zu meinem 18. Geburtstag heute das erste Review, daaaaanke! :D

Und danke auch an Melanie, meine neue Betaleserin =*

____________________________________________________________________________

_**Carlisle.**_

"Willst du jetzt nicht mal fahren?", fragte Alice neben mir. Sie hörte sich, wie schon den ganzen Tag, unsäglich nervtötend an.

"Ja, ich fahr gleich.", sagte ich nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. Seit sie heute Morgen mit Jasper vom Jagen gekommen war, wollte sie mich aus dem Haus haben. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass sie irgendetwas plante. Es war halb elf und ich musste heute erst um viertel nach elf in der Notaufnahme sein, wieso sollte ich mich also beeilen?

"Carlisle, jetzt fahr doch endlich!", stöhnte sie entnervt und setzte sich auf die Arbeitsplatte. Ich warf ihr einen Blick zu.

"Alice, wenn du mich aus dem Haus haben willst, dann sag mir, wieso. Ansonsten wäre es besser, du würdest mich noch ein bisschen allein lassen. Übrigens ist es nicht sehr menschlich, sich auf der Küchenzeile zu räkeln." Sie stieß resigniert einen Luftschwall aus und zog die Beine nach. Ich ignorierte ihr Trotzverhalten und konzentrierte mich wieder auf die Zeitung, die ich gerade las. Vermutlich tat ich genau das, was jeder Familienvater morgens tat: Zeitung lesen und am Küchentisch sitzen. Nur, dass vor mir weder ein Kaffee noch ein Brötchen standen. Und dass meine für immer 19 Jahre alte Adoptivtochter Kunststücke neben dem ausgeschalteten Designertoaster vollführte.

"Ich glaube...", sagte sie nach wenigen Minuten in einem um Aufmerksamkeit heischenden Ton. Als ich zu ihr sah, bemerkte ich, dass sie mich missmutig anstarrte.

"Was glaubst du?", fragte ich schicksalsergeben und faltete die Zeitung zusammen. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich glaube, du hast gerade etwas wichtiges verpasst. Toll, Carlisle, echt." Mit einem Satz sprang sie von der Arbeitsplatte und rauschte zur Küchentür heraus. Ich blickte ihr etwas verwundert nach und lief dann zur Garage, um mich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus zu machen. Ich hörte, wie sie in einem der oberen Stockwerke in missgelauntem Ton mit Jasper sprach und schnappte Sachen wie 'ganz umsonst geschnitten' und 'nur fünf Minuten' auf. Das war typisch Alice, wenn irgendetwas nicht nach ihrem Willen ging, war sie den Rest des Tages schlecht drauf. Meistens ging allerdings alles nach ihrem Willen, da ihr aufgrund ihrer hilfreichen Visionen niemand widersprach. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was sie heute wieder mit mir geplant hatte, aber mir war einfach nicht nach Überraschungen. Ich sehnte mich förmlich nach einem ganz normalen Tag in der Notaufnahme. Der Dienst dort fiel normalerweise nicht in die Kategorie langweilig, aber trotzdem wirkte er auf mich seltsam entspannend.

"... hättest es sagen sollen.", ertönte Jaspers Stimme gedämpft durch die Wände.

"Es wird noch andere Situationen geben.", erwiderte Alice und ich hatte langsam das Gefühl, dass die beiden nur absichtlich so laut sprachen, damit ich sie verstehen konnte. Vermutlich wollte Alice ihren Plan dadurch interessanter wirken lassen. Ich überhörte sie geflissentlich und startete den Motor, kurz darauf befand ich mich auch schon auf dem Highway. Keine zwanzig Minuten später stellte ich meinen Wagen auf dem Parkplatz ab und sah wieder auf die Uhr. Es war nichtmal elf Uhr, ich war zu früh. Ich seufzte resigniert, als ich ausstieg und ging geradewegs zur Notaufnahme. Ich kam zu früh und ich blieb zu lange. Wie praktisch, dass ich nicht schlafen musste, 24-Stunden-Schichten stellten für mich kein Problem dar. Und arbeiten war tausend mal besser, als sich mit den Fragen herumzuquälen, die mich Tag für Tag plagten. Es war so viele Jahre her und doch konnte ich die Bilder nicht vergessen. Während mir mein Gedächtnis in meinem Beruf half, hatte ich in den letzten 50 Jahren gemerkt, dass es auch ein Fluch sein konnte, sich alles merken zu können. Sich alles merken zu müssen. Der einzige Trost war, dass _sie_ der einzige Verlust auf unserer Seite gewesen war und doch... warum ausgerechnet sie? Man hätte mir alles nehmen können und ich wäre damit besser fertig geworden, als sie zu verlieren. Nie mehr ihr Gesicht zu sehen, nie mehr ihre Stimme zu hören, ihre Haare zu berühren, sie zu riechen. Nie mehr. Das einzige, was vor mir lag, war ein unendliches Leben, dessen Leere ich nicht füllen konnte. Was nutzte mir ein immerwährendes Leben ohne sie? In dem Moment, in dem das Feuer sie vollends eingeschlossen hatte, hatte ich mein Herz zum ersten Mal als Vampir wieder gespürt. Der Schmerz war schlimmer als alles zuvor gewesen und ich hätte liebend gerne das Gift in Kauf genommen, ich hätte alles getan, um sie zu retten. In diesem Augenblick hatte ich verstanden, warum Edward damals, gegen jedwede Vernunft, Selbstmord hatte begehen wollen. Ich hätte es am liebsten selbst getan, würde es am liebsten immer noch tun. Nur die Tatsache, dass Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward und auch Bella und Renesmee, meine Kinder, meine Enkelin, übrig geblieben wären, alleine, zerstreut, die Tatsache, dass nur noch ich da war, um sie zusammen zu halten, hielten mich davon ab. Ich hegte die verzweifelte Hoffnung, dass der Schmerz wieder verschwinden würde und tatsächlich schien er nach über 50 Jahren schwächer zu sein. Aber in Wirklichkeit war er immer noch da wo eigentlich mein Herz sein sollte und sobald ich einen Moment Ruhe hatte, kroch er wieder hervor.

"Dr. Cullen!", rief eine der Schwestern und ich zuckte zusammen. Ich hatte nichtmal bemerkt, dass ich das Krankenhaus betreten hatte, geschweige denn, dass ich schon auf der Station stand.

"Wie gut, dass Sie schon da sind! Wir haben da einen kleinen Jungen mit einer Gehirnerschütterung, ist beim Spielen von der Schaukel gefallen, Zimmer zwei!" Sie drückte mir eine provisorisch angelegte Krankenakte in die Hand und schob mich zum zweiten Behandlungszimmer.

"Heute ist der Teufel los, Dr. Thompson hat alle Hände voll zu tun, Brüche ohne Ende, grad eben noch ein dummes Ding aus der Küche mit halb abgesäbeltem Finger, jetzt die Gehirnerschütterung. Ziehen Sie das über!" Sie legte mir meinen weißen Kittel über die Schultern und ich schlüpfte eilig in die Ärmel, bevor ich ins Zimmer trat. Und dann roch ich es. Ich blieb so abrupt stehen, dass die Schwester in mich hineinkrachte und fluchend um mich herumlief. Ich konnte nur auf die gegenüberliegenden Wand starren.

Der Geruch war nicht stark, fast schon verflogen, Desinfektionsmittel übertünschte ihn, es roch nach Schweiß und auch nach Tränen und Blut. Und dazwischen stoch dominierend die köstlichste Mischung heraus, die ich kannte, für Menschen vermutlich kaum wahrnehmbar. Trotz aller Widersprüche in dieser Situation kamen kurz positive Gefühle in mir hoch, Erinnerungen an alte, gute, glückliche Zeiten. Ein Hauch von Hyazinthen, kombiniert mit Apfel und Vanille. _Ihr _Geruch. Etwas, von dem ich gedacht hatte, dass ich es nie mehr vernehmen würde. Ich atmete so tief ein wie ich konnte, und versuchte, dem Ganzen eine Richtung zu geben. Woher kam er? Wer roch so? Fast schon gehetzt blickte ich mich um, aber es war einfach überall, gleichmäßig im Raum verteilt, am stärksten noch bei der Liege, auf der ein kleiner Junge lag. Ich blinzelte. Der Junge. Die Gehirnerschütterung. Sowohl die Schwester, als auch die augenscheinliche Mutter starrten mich an, die eine verblüfft, die andere wütend. Offensichtlich hatte ich länger an der Tür gestanden, als ich gedacht hatte. Schnell warf ich einen Blick auf den Namen auf der Akte.

"Tommy, du hörst mich, oder?", fragte ich und trat auf den Kleinen zu, der mich mit ängstlichen Augen ansah und langsam nickte.

"Sehr gut, den Kopf bitte nicht bewegen. War er bewusstlos?", wandte ich mich an die Mutter, welche bejahte. Ich ordnete ein Schädelröntgen an, um eventuelle Blutungen auszuschließen, obwohl es eigentlich nicht nötig war. Ich konnte kein Blut riechen und war mir sicher, dass der Junge am nächsten Tag mit Kopfweh wieder nach Hause konnte. Aber trotzdem wäre es sehr seltsam gewesen, wenn ich als Arzt keine Röntgenaufnahme sehen wollte. Danach eilte ich zu dem nächsten Patienten. Die Schwester hatte nicht übertrieben, es herrschte mehr als nur Hektik und das war gut, weil es mich wieder verdrängen ließ. Erst, als Michael und ich gegen vier Uhr unsere erste Pause hatten, kam mir der Geruch wieder in den Sinn. Was war das gewesen? Hatte es wirklich so gerochen? Es konnte auch gut sein, dass ich es mir nur eingebildet hatte, ich hatte vorher so viel über sie nachgedacht... aber ich hatte so oft versucht, mir ihren Geruch in Erinnerung zu rufen und ich hatte mir immer nur einen schwachen Abklatsch vorstellen können. Und das hier, das war so real gewesen... gab es jemanden in diesem Haus, der genauso roch? Es war eine Frau gewesen, da war ich mir sicher. Konnte sie etwa... ? Nein, es war nicht möglich, dass sie es war. Aber wer war es denn? War sie eine Patientin? Wieso hatte ich keine Richtung finden können? Aber eigentlich konnte ich mir diese Frage auch selbst beantworten, wie sollte man denn eine Fährte aufnehmen, die man nur verschwommen wahrnahm, wenn überall in diesem Haus Menschen waren, die durch die Gänge eilten und absolut unterschiedlich rochen, zudem noch die ganzen Medikamente und die Geräte. Ich würde sie nicht finden können. Vermutlich war das auch besser so, denn was sollte ich machen, wenn ich sie gefunden hatte? Hallo, ich bin Carlisle, Sie riechen wie meine verstorbene Frau, kann ich mich zu Ihnen setzen? Das war dumm. Es war dumm zu denken, dass es mir helfen würde, sie nochmal zu riechen. Abgesehen davon konnte es gar nicht genau dasselbe sein, es war bestimmt nur ähnlich gewesen und wenn ich die betreffende Person finden würde, würde ich enttäuscht sein. Ich würde Michael nicht fragen, wer heute alles da war, bevor ich eingetroffen war. Ich würde nicht fragen, wer in Zimmer zwei behandelt worden war.

"Das ist ein Tag, was?", sagte er und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche Cola. "Ich hab das Gefühl, es geht alles drunter und drüber. Ich bin heute schon mit insgesamt drei Personen zusammen gestoßen, alle Leute haben Unfälle und insgesamt hab ich das Gefühl, dass kein guter Stern über dem Tag heute steht." Wem sagte er das. Dass das heute kein Glückstag war, hatte ich schon gemerkt. Da ich nicht darüber nachdenken wollte, begann ich, diverse Anweisungen in die Krankenakten einzutragen, die vor mir lagen.

"Du bist so ein richtiger Workaholic.", sagte Michael schließlich und er klang fast so schmollend wie Alice heute Morgen, weil ich nicht auf sein Gespräch eingegangen war. Allerdings meldete sich in diesem Moment sein Notfallpiepser zu Wort.

"Och nee. Wieso piepsen die immer mich an? Wieso nicht mal dich?", stöhnte er auf und lief so schnell aus dem Zimmer, dass ich ihm nichtmal einen mitleidigen Blick zuwerfen konnte. Nur wenige Sekunden später klingelte mein Piepser aber ebenfalls und ich eilte wieder in die Notaufnahme.

Als die Nachtschicht uns am Abend ablöste, fühlte ich mich fast müde. Trotzdem trödelte ich noch ewig mit den Akten herum, wartete sogar noch einen Fall ab, der gar nicht mehr in mein Zeitraster gehörte, und ging erst, als die Oberschwester mich mit den Worten "Jetzt gehen Sie aber mal schlafen, Doktor!" von der Station warf. Schlafen, wie gerne würde ich das tun. Stattdessen wartete eine Nacht Grübelei auf mich. Auf dem Heimweg hielt ich noch an einem Kiosk an, um mir eines dieser Logikrätselhefte zu kaufen, denn obwohl sie nicht sonderlich anspruchsvoll waren, verschafften sie mir etwas Zeit. Wenn ich Glück hatte, würde Jasper eine Partie Schach mit mir spielen und vielleicht, nur ganz vielleicht, konnte er mich sogar etwas ruhiger stimmen...

Schon als ich den Wagen in die Garage fuhr, hörte ich, wie Alice die Treppen herunter sprang und nachdem ich ausgestiegen war, stand sie bereits neben mir.

"Und, war was?", fragte sie und küsste mich auf die Wange. Ich griff nach meiner Tasche und dem Heft.

"Nein, was soll gewesen sein?", entgegnete ich und überlegte kurz, ob ich ihr das mit dem Geruch erzählen sollte. Aber dann würde sie mich bestimmt nur wieder besorgt anstarren und versuchen, mich zu trösten. Ich war unheimlich dankbar, dass Edward, Bella und Renesmee momentan woanders wohnten, um junge Familie zu spielen, denn es reichte mir vollkommen, dass Jasper meine Gefühle spürte, da brauchte ich nicht auch noch Edward, der meine Gedanken las.

"Gar nichts?", hakte sie nach und klang beinahe enttäuscht. Ich starrte sie an. Wusste sie mehr als ich?

"Möchtest du mir etwas sagen, Alice?", fragte ich langsam. Sie lachte.

"Höchstens vielleicht, dass dein Leben nicht sonderlich spannend zu sein scheint, Carlisle. Hast du Lust auf ein Kartenspiel? Jasper will spielen, aber nicht mit mir, er findet, ich schummele." Sie verzog das Gesicht und ich musste ebenfalls lachen.

"Ja, das wäre doch mal gut. Dann kannst du das Rätselheft haben, wenn du magst." Alice grinste.

"Auja, cool, ich steh auf diese Hefte!" Herumalbernd gingen wir nach oben zu Jasper. In der Gesellschaft der beiden fühlte ich mich sofort besser. Ich liebte meine Familie und ich war unendlich dankbar, dass es sie gab.


	4. Kapitel 2 Jillian

SveanJa, danacull & Miriel17

Daaanke für eure lieben Worte!

Frangolie

Freut mich, dass es jetzt besser klappt! Meine größte Angst war, ehrlich gesagt, dass Jillian nicht akzeptiert oder mit Bella verglichen wird. Ich hoffe, dass sie weiterhin gut ankommt :)

Melanie - Merci beaucoup!

_________________________________________________________________

_**Jillian.**_

Mit rasendem Herz sah ich, wie sie zu dritt auf den Jungen zustürzten, den ich so sehr liebte und den ich unbedingt beschützen musste. Ich rannte los, ich musste ihn sofort erreichen. Ich versuchte alles, um zu ihm zu kommen, aber ich spürte meine Beine nicht und statt ihm näher zu kommen, zerrte mich etwas nach hinten... ich wollte aufschreien, aber aus meinem Mund kam kein Ton. Starr vor Entsetzen merkte ich, wie die Hitze immer näher kam, ich merkte, wie sie sich an meinem Arm festkrallten... gleich würde ich-

"Jill, jetzt wach auf!", riss Lanas Stimme mich aus dem Schlaf und nach Luft schnappend fuhr ich hoch. Mein Herz hämmerte und ich drückte erschrocken meine Hände an die Brust.

"Du hast verpennt! Ich dachte, du bist schon auf, aber du hast einfach verschlafen!", sagte Lana vorwurfsvoll, aber mit einer gewissen Schadenfreude. Siedend heiß fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich den Wecker nur stellen _wollte_, bevor ich eingeschlafen war. Mist!

"Oh Gott, es tut mir Leid!", rief ich, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und sprang hoch. Leider blieb ich mit den Füßen hängen und fiel wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden. Ich stützte mich instinktiv mit den Armen ab und strampelte mit den Beinen die Bettdecke ab. Lana bekam einen ihrer Lachanfälle und musste sich an meinem Schreibtischstuhl abstützen, um nicht ebenfalls hinzufallen. Ich ignorierte ihr helles Gekicher und rannte ins Bad, wo ich mich in Rekordzeit duschte, cremte, frisierte, anzog und schließlich schminkte. Da ich zum Föhnen keine Zeit mehr hatte, rollte ich meine Haare nur schnell zusammen und versuchte, aus dem Wirrwarr einen halbwegs passablen Knoten zu formen. Ich musste ja sowieso die Haube anziehen und kämmen konnte ich mich dann in der Pause. Melissa hatte sowieso immer ihre Notfallutensilien in der Tasche, bestimmt war da auch ein Haarspray dabei.

Ich warf also mein Handy, meinen Geldbeutel und meine Bürste in meine Tasche, krallte mir den Autoschlüssel, zog meine Schuhe an und rannte dann ausnahmsweise mal Lana nach, die mich am Arm zog. Abwechslung muss sein, dachte ich trocken, und startete den Motor. In Lanas Augen standen immer noch die Lachtränen.

"Haha, sah das blöd aus.", brachte sie zwischen zwei Lachanfällen heraus und ich verzog den Mund.

"Schnall dich an, du Monster.", erwiderte ich und fuhr los. Da wir heute mehr als 15 Minuten zu spät waren, musste ich noch mit zum Sekreteriat, um ihr einen Verspätungsnachweis zu unterschreiben. Nachdem ich ihr noch Geld für Frühstück in die Hand gedrückt hatte - zum Brote machen war wirklich keine Zeit mehr gewesen - fuhr ich weiter zum Krankenhaus. Erst da fiel mir mein Finger wieder ein. Am Tag vorher hatte ich in der Notaufnahme lustigerweise Dr. Thompson wieder getroffen, der sich auch tatsächlich noch an mich erinnern konnte. Wir hatten ziemlich viel rumgeblödelt, während er einen Druckverband an meinem Finger anlegte und auch Melissa hatte sich in das Gespräch eingeklinkt. Danach hatte der Koch mich nach Hause geschickt. Heute würde ich vermutlich nichts schälen dürfen. Aber so schlimm war das nicht, wenn jemand eine blutige Verletzung hatte, bekam er immer Handschuhe an und musste entweder Gemüse in den Schneider werfen oder ab und zu die großen Kochtöpfe umrühren. Das würde ein lockerer Tag werden und außerdem war auch schon Donnerstag, bald war Wochenende.

Ich parkte schnell meinen kleinen Wagen, lief zum Haupteingang und von dort weiter in Richtung Küche. In der Umkleide zog ich den weißen Schürzenkittel an, drückte die Haube auf meine nassen Haare und legte meine Tasche in den Spind. Dann betrat ich die Küche und wie zu Erwarten gewesen war, warf der Koch mir gleich zwei Handschuhe zu. Ich gesellte mich zu Melissa.

"Wow, sie lebt.", begrüßte diese mich. Sie war dabei, die Teller vom Frühstück in die Spülmaschinen zu räumen und ich ging ihr zur Hand.

"Ja. Ach, es war gar nichtmal so schlecht, gestern so früh frei zu haben.", sagte ich und beim Gedanken daran musste ich sofort strahlen.

"Stimmt, du warst ja bei deinem Herzblatt. Wie war's? War er angemessen besorgt?", fragte sie. Ich rollte mit den Augen.

"Hör auf, der war total überbesorgt. Ist die ganze Zeit um mich herum geschlichen, als würde ich auf dem Sterbebett liegen. Er hat mir Schokolade ohne Ende gebracht und ist extra noch zur Videothek gefahren, um mir eine DVD auszuleihen. Süß, oder?", schmachtete ich vor mich hin und Melissa lachte.

"Ja, ist echt niedlich.", stimmte sie zu und warf zwei von diesen Reinigungspads in die Spülmaschine, bevor sie sie anschaltete. Dann fiel mir etwas ein.

"Ach Gott, heute Nacht hab ich vielleicht etwas bescheuertes geträumt." Einen kleinen Augenblick überlegte ich, ob ich ihr überhaupt davon erzählen sollte, immerhin kannte ich Melissa erst seit drei Monaten. Andererseits hatte sie auch meinen Astrotick gut aufgenommen und mich nicht als total gestört abgestempelt.

"Was denn?", erkundigte sie sich und sah mich neugierig an. Ich zögerte.

"Naja, weiß nicht. Ich träum das schon seit einiger Zeit immer wieder. Da ist ein Kerl, dürfte so in unserem Alter sein, aber gleichzeitig kommt er mir vor wie ein Kind. Er ist wegen irgendwas in... naja, in Lebensgefahr und ich will ihn unbedingt retten, aber ich kann mich nicht richtig bewegen. Ich will hinlaufen, aber irgendwas hält mich fest, ich kann nicht schreien und dann wird alles ganz heiß und ich wache auf. Es ist immer das gleiche.", erzählte ich und es hörte sich fast wie ein Geständnis an. Gleich darauf begann mein Gesicht zu brennen und ich drückte hastig auf den An-Knopf der nächsten Spülmaschine. Als ich wieder zu Melissa sah, sah sie nachdenklich aus.

"Komisch. Hast du mal in einem Traum-Deutungsbuch nachgeschaut?", fragte sie und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Eine Freundin meiner Mum ist Psychotherapeutin, die meinte, das wäre ein Stresstraum, sowas gäbe es öfter, wenn irgendwas großes bevor steht, wie z.B. mein Schulabschluss. Meistens war es auch so, aber im Moment hab ich nur frei und daher passt das eigentlich nicht. Außerdem kommt es mir immer ziemlich real vor. Aber naja, der Schrecken verfliegt immer wieder schnell und ich hab den Traum eigentlich auch schon länger nicht mehr gehabt." Melissa zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Vielleicht war das auch irgendwie deine Art, die Verletzung am Finger zu verarbeiten oder so. Wie geht's der eigentlich?" Wir sahen beide synchron zu meinem Finger, aber erkennen konnten wir nichts, da dieser ja im Handschuh steckte.

"Sah heute morgen ganz gut aus, als ich duschen war, ich hab ihn nochmal eingewickelt. Schien nicht mehr aufgebrochen zu sein, Dr. Thompson hatte ihn ja auch ganz schön zusammengequetscht." Melissa grinste breit.

"Oh, der war ein Schneckchen, was?", neckte sie mich und ich kicherte.

"Melissa! Der ist bestimmt schon über 30!", sagte ich, scheinbar entrüstet und sie lachte ebenfalls.

"Ja, schon ein richtiger Opa, was?" Ich wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als der Koch sich plötzlich neben uns aufbaute.

"Wenn die Damen mal nicht so viel quatschen, sondern arbeiten würden, würden wir viel schneller vorankommen und vielleicht wären diverse Körperteile dann auch noch unverletzt! Parker, kommen Sie mal mit, sie können dahinten den Knoblauch anbraten, den Löffel können Sie ja halten, oder?", sagte er missgelaunt und winkte mich mit sich. Ich verzog das Gesicht und folgte ihm dann brav zu der Pfanne, um den Knoblauch zu überwachen.

_________________________________________________________________

"Gott sei Dank ist der nicht schlecht drauf.", sagte Melissa, nachdem sie mich wie üblich gegen zehn aus der Küche gezogen hatte, mit einem Kopfnicken zum Koch.

"Du, ich kann ihn sogar verstehen.", antwortete ich nachsichtig und nahm meine Bürste aus dem Spind. Meine Haube zog ich ab und löste den Knoten.

"Oha.", sagte Melissa mit einem Blick auf meinen Kopf. Ich drückte ihr die Bürste in die Hand.

"Kannst du mir die Haare machen?", fragte ich. "Ich hatte heute morgen keine Zeit mehr zum Föhnen und hab deswegen nur den Knoten gemacht."

"Das nutzt nix, wenn ich sie dir jetzt mache, du musst die Haube ja eh wieder anziehen. Ich mach sie dir, bevor wir heute Mittag fahren, ja?", entgegenete sie und gab mir die Bürste zurück. Ich stimmte zu, machte mir wieder den provisorischen Knoten, betete kurz, dass mich auf dem Weg in die Caféteria niemand sah, den ich kannte und dann machten wir uns auf zu unserem wohlverdienten Kaffee.

"Sollen wir nichtmal kurz Dr. Thompson besuchen?", fragte Melissa, als wir uns wieder auf dem Weg zurück in die Küche befanden. "Dann kann er nochmal kurz nach deinem Finger schauen." Ich sah sie ungläubig an.

"Du stehst ernsthaft auf diesen Arzt?", fragte ich belustigt und sie streckte mir die Zunge heraus.

"Nein, der ist mir zu alt. Aber ich schau ihn gerne an." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Hey, ich bin Single, ich darf gucken.", lachte sie und aß den Rest ihres Donuts auf.

"Die haben doch viel zu viel zu tun, du hast doch gesehen, was da gestern los war. Meinem Finger geht's gut, da muss er nicht mehr nachgucken. Wir lassen die besser in Ruhe ihren Job machen.", erwiderte ich und Melissa zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann nicht, schien sie sagen zu wollen.

Den Rest der Zeit arbeiteten wir wieder an verschiedenen Stellen, ich rührte die Töpfe um, Melissa gab das Essen aus und schließlich räumte sie die Teller wieder in die Spülmaschine und ich wusch die Essenswägen ab. Um viertel nach drei hatten wir soweit alles geschafft und unsere Schicht war offiziell zu Ende.

"Ha, endlich frei, cool!", jubelte Melissa, als wir wieder am Spind standen. Zur Antwort warf ich ihr meine Bürste zu und sie griff grinsend nach ihrem Haarspray. Dann quetschen wir uns zusammen auf die Mitarbeitertoilette und Melissa bürstete und sprühte an mir herum, bis sie zufrieden war (was ziemlich lange dauerte...). Meine Haare waren nicht mehr so platt gedrückt und hingen auch nicht mehr schlaff herunter, im Gegenteil, sie wirkten richtig voluminös und wellten sich verheißungsvoll.

"Wow, toll. Danke! Das muss ich Marc zeigen, ich ruf ihn gleich an, vielleicht kann ich noch vorbeikommen!", freute ich mich und umarmte Melissa stürmisch. Ich war richtig begeistert von meinen Haaren.

"Warte nur, wie das erst wird, wenn wir dir morgen eine andere Haarfarbe verpassen. Ich hab da schon was im Auge.", sagte sie nur und schloss die Tür wieder auf. Wir gingen zurück in die Umkleide, nahmen unser Zeug und befanden uns keine Minute später in einem der Flure, von wo aus ich sofort Marc anrief. Als ich fragte, ob ich noch vorbeikommen könnte, stimmte er sofort zu und ich begann ihm von meinen Haaren zu erzählen.

"... die stinken jetzt zwar total nach Haarspray, aber dafür fallen sie voll schön.", sagte ich und in diesem Moment bog aus einem angrenzenden Flur direkt vor uns Dr. Thompson in unseren Gang ein.

"Na, die Stimme kenn ich doch.", begrüßte er uns und zwinkerte Melissa und mir zu, die sich sofort mit einem strahlenden Lächeln in Szene setzte. Ich lachte.

"Marc, ich muss Schluss machen, bis später.", verabschiedete ich meinen Freund, legte auf und grinste den Arzt an.

"Wie geht's deinem Finger?", erkundigte er sich und ich hielt meine Hand hoch.

"Ach, ganz gut, es blutet nicht mehr.", antwortete ich und steckte mein Handy weg. "Danke nochmal. Haben Sie schon frei?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, Carlisle und ich machen nur Pause, wir-", er stockte und sah sich suchend um. "Äh, Carlisle?", fragte er und blickte in den Gang zurück, aus dem er gekommen war, dann lachte er.

"Wieso bleibst du stehen? Schau mal, das sind Jillian und Melissa, sie arbeiten in der Küche. Jillian war gestern wegen ihrem Finger in der Notaufnahme.", erklärte er und zog einen blonden Mann neben sich. Ich starrte ihn an und bemerkte, dass auch Melissa ziemlich baff war. Wenn Dr. Thompson nach Blairs Definition heiß war, dann war - ich warf einen Blick auf sein Schild - Dr. Cullen super-mega-hyper-heiß. Er sah vom Boden auf zu Melissa und dann zu mir. Ich hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, als ich in pures Gold blickte. Gott, wie konnte man solche Augen haben? Plötzlich verspürte ich das seltsame, drängende Bedürfnis zu ihm zu rennen und mich in seine Arme zu werfen. Es waren nur ein paar Schritte, ich musste nur hingehen und meine Hand ausstrecken und dann könnte ich ihn berühren...

Im nächsten Moment wurde mir klar, wie sehr ich stierte und schaute schnell zu Boden. Mein Gesicht brannte und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es die Farbe von sonnengereiften, italienischen Tomaten annahm.

"Ja, äh...", sagte Dr. Thompson, der ein bisschen den Faden zu verlieren schien. "Naja, jetzt geht's dem Finger aber wieder gut.", endete er. Es entstand eine kleine Pause.

"Das freut mich.", sagte schließlich die melodischste, die sanfteste Stimme, die ich je gehört hatte und ich konnte nicht anders, als wieder nach oben zu sehen und Dr. Cullen anzustarren. Schon wieder dieser Drang, zu ihm zu rennen. Was war nur los?

"Naja, wir wollen Sie echt nicht aufhalten.", sagte Melissa und griff nach meinem Arm. "Wir müssen uns auch etwas beeilen, wir wollen noch ins Kino.", fügte sie hinzu und zog mich mit sich.

"Alles klar, dann viel Spaß ihr zwei. Ciao.", sagte Dr. Thompson vergnügt. Melissa winkte strahlend. Die beiden Ärzte sahen uns nach und ich bemerkte mit einer seltsamen Genugtuung, dass Dr. Cullen meinen Blick die gesamte Zeit erwiderte. Ich konnte erst wieder halbwegs klar denken, als wir um die nächste Biegung waren und ich ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte.

"Ein Wunder, dass du ihn nicht aufgefressen hast. Es war auch gar nicht unauffällig, dass du die gerade die ganze Zeit über die Schulter zurückgestarrt hast.", sagte Melissa sarkastisch, als wir ins Freie traten. "Was war das denn?" Wie sollte ich das denn beantworten? Woher sollte ich denn wissen, was gewesen war? Ich hatte noch nie erlebt, dass meine Augen so an etwas festkleben konnten wie sie es gerade bei Dr. Cullen getan hatten. Ich hatte überhaupt nicht mehr wegsehen können.

"Weiß nicht.", ließ ich meine Standardantwort auf unangenehme Fragen ab und wechselte das Thema. "In welchen Film willst du denn?" Melissa rollte mit den Augen.

"Oh Jill, das war eine Ausrede. Ich fahr jetzt nach Hause. Viel Spaß bei Marc und bis morgen." Wir trennten uns und ich lief langsam zu meinem Auto. Marc, ach ja, genau. Ich war ja noch verabredet.


	5. Kapitel 2 Carlisle

Hey ihr Lieben!

Danke für die Kommentare, das motiviert einen richtig :D

Sorry, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat, ich hoffe, es geht in Zukunft wieder schneller, aber ist im Moment alles so stressig wegen Abi und Führerschein.

Danke an Melli!

_**Carlisle.**_

"Ich geh mir eine Cola kaufen, soll ich dir etwas mitbringen?", fragte Michael mich gegen zwanzig nach drei, als wir erstmals an diesem Tag einige ruhige Minuten hatten und in der Stationsküche standen. Ich dachte kurz nach. Mitbringen musste mir grundsätzlich keiner etwas, aber theoretisch könnte ich mitgehen. Vielleicht wäre es gut, mal ein paar Minuten der Station und dem Blutgeruch zu entfliehen. Normalerweise stellte menschliches Blut keine Versuchung mehr für mich dar, aber trotzdem war die Tatsache, dass ich seit fünf Stunden nichts anderes gerochen hatte nicht sehr förderlich für meine Laune.

"Ich komme mit.", sagte ich daher nur und wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Kiosk. Dank Alice und Jasper war die Nacht relativ fröhlich verlaufen. Ich hatte _ihren_ Duft heute nicht mehr wahrgenommen, aber ich musste leider einsehen, dass er die Situation wieder verschlimmert hatte. Es war wie eine Wunde, die gerade erst aufgehört hatte, zu bluten. Und dann rammte man wieder ein Messer hinein und der gesamte Heilungsprozess begann von vorne. Wenn wenigstens Emmett und Rosalie noch da wären oder Bella, Edward und Renesmee... aber seit _sie_ nicht mehr da war, waren wir alle nach und nach auseinander gedriftet. Ich hatte nie bemerkt, wie wichtig ihre ruhige Art für uns alle gewesen war. Sie war wie ein ruhiger Pol in unserer Mitte, sie war diejenige, die bei so vielen unterschiedlichen Charakteren immer einen Kompromiss fand. Als sie plötzlich von einem Tag auf den anderen nicht mehr da war, waren wir alle in unvorstellbarer Trauer gefangen gewesen. Doch während die anderen nach einigen Jahren den Schmerz zumindest erfolgreich verdrängen konnten, konnte ich den Verlust meiner zweiten Hälfte nie verwinden. Ich konnte weder Edward und Bella verübeln, dass sie sich erstmal als kleine Familie abgesetzt hatten, noch Rosalie und Emmett, dass sie ihr übliches frisch-verheiratet-Ritual durchzogen und vorübergehend woanders lebten. Ich hatte Tag für Tag damit gerechnet, dass auch Alice und Jasper vorläufig ausziehen würden, aber zu meiner Überraschung taten sie es nicht. Ich konnte nicht begreifen, wie Jasper meine Gefühle ertragen konnte, aber ich war ihnen dankbar, dass sie blieben, auch wenn ich manchmal gerne alleine gewesen wäre. Doch ich wusste, dass ich dann vermutlich gar nicht mehr aus meiner miesen Stimmung erwachen würde und wenn niemand meiner Liebsten mehr um mich herum war, würde ich mein Leben in einem verzweifelten Moment auf einmal doch beenden. Vermutlich sah Alice mich in einer Version schon tot und blieb nur deshalb bei mir.

"Das ist schon wieder ein Tag, was?", begann Michael wie üblich ziemlich belanglos ein Gespräch. Er beschwerte sich jeden Tag über den Stress und ich stimmte ihm jeden Tag zu, obwohl es mir eigentlich nichts ausmachte.

"Ja, ist viel los heute.", antwortete ich und versuchte, so viel Entrüstung wie möglich in meine Stimme zu legen.

"Soley ist sauer auf mich. Sie findet, dass ich zu oft hier bin und zu wenig Zeit für sie hab. Meinst du, ich soll meinen Urlaub dieses Jahr doch früher nehmen als geplant? Dann wäre sie vielleicht nicht mehr so wütend...", er sah mich fragend an. Soley war Michaels Langzeitfreundin und soweit ich das beurteilen konnte, war sie immer wegen irgendetwas schlecht auf Michael zu sprechen.

"Ja, mach das doch, dann wird sie sich freuen.", sagte ich aufheiternd und registrierte nebenbei, dass auf dem Flur, der den, durch den wir gingen, gleich kreuzen würden, zwei Leute liefen. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass soweit abseits der Hauptwege um diese Uhrzeit jemand herumlief, Besucher waren es jedenfalls nicht. Es musste jemand vom Personal sein.

"Du hast recht, ich werde ihn vorverlegen. Dann können Soley und ich vielleicht ein Wochenende ans Meer. Das wird super!" Michael begann zu strahlen und ich senkte unwillkürlich die Augen zu Boden. Ich konnte diese verliebten Blicke nicht mehr sehen.

"... hat mir die Haare gemacht, es sieht so toll aus, ich zeig's dir gleich, sobald ich vorbeikomme!", flog die Stimme eines Mädchens zu uns herüber, für Michael noch zu leise. Zwei Mädchen. Eine musste telefonieren, denn ich hörte nur leichtes Murmeln als Antwort und sie lachte. Wir würden ihnen jeden Moment begegnen. Eine Wolke Chemie, vermutlich Haarspray, überlagerte sie, aber mir fiel trotzdem auf, dass sie gut roch. Da waren Äpfel und Vanille und... Ich erstarrte und blieb ruckartig stehen.

"Ich weiß nicht, die stinken jetzt zwar total nach Haarspray, aber dafür fallen sie voll schön." Und Hyazinthen. Ich streckte die Hand aus, um Michael festzuhalten, aber er bog schon in den Flur ab. Wie hatte ich das nicht bemerken können? Wieso hatte ich sie vorher nicht gerochen? Ich starrte auf den Boden und versuchte verzweifelt, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Der Drang, einfach um die Ecke zu rennen und sie an mich zu reißen, war fast zu groß. Ich hatte mich gestern geirrt. Der Geruch war nicht nur verdammt ähnlich, er war gleich. Was sollte ich tun? Das beste wäre es, einfach wegzulaufen und sie zu ignorieren. Ich zwang mich dazu, einen Schritt rückwärts zu machen.

"Äh, Carlisle?", sagte Michael und lachte. "Wieso bleibst du stehen?" Mein Körper erstarrte. Ich musste weg hier, sofort. Ich wollte sie nicht riechen, ich wollte sie nicht ertragen. Im nächsten Moment packte Michael mich am Arm und zog mich nach vorne. Der Druck war fast schon lächerlich schwach, der einfache Griff eines Menschen, und trotzdem gab mein Körper sofort nach.

"Schau mal, das sind Jillian und Melissa, sie arbeiten in der Küche. Jillian war gestern wegen ihrem Finger in der Notaufnahme." Wir waren um die Ecke. Ich wollte weiterhin auf den Boden schauen, aber meine Augen gehorchten mir nicht. Ich sah ein Mädchen mit rotbraunen Locken vor mir stehen und sie roch nach Moschus. An sich auch nicht schlecht, aber ich interessierte mich nicht für sie und mein Blick glitt weiter. Er traf auf dunkelblaue Augen, die mich neugierig musterten. Sie sah hübsch aus. Ihre langen hellbraunen Haaren fielen glatt bis zur Taille und wirkten unendlich weich. Mein Mund wurde vor Schreck ganz trocken, als ich bemerkte, dass ich sie berühren wollte. Ich hatte Esmes Haare geliebt. Wenn ich mein Gesicht in sie gepresst und tief eingeatmet hatte, waren alle meine Sorgen vergessen gewesen und ich hatte mich beruhigt. Genau das brauchte ich jetzt. Ich _musste_ sie einfach berühren. Ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Sowohl Michael als auch das andere Mädchen stellten kein Hindernis dar. Ich könnte innerhalb einer Sekunde beide ausgeschaltet haben und bei ihr sein. Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und verkrampfte mich.

Sie senkte den Blick und das Rauschen in meinen Ohren wurde schwächer. Ich würde niemanden bewusstlos schlagen. Ich würde stehen bleiben.

"... dem Finger wieder gut.", drang Michaels Stimme wie durch einen Schleier zu mir. Dann herrschte Stille. Mir wurde klar, dass das Mädchen - Melissa - und Michael beide etwas irritiert zwischen ihr und mir hin und her blickten. Selbstbeherrschung. Ich arbeitete jeden Tag in der Notaufnahme und hatte Blut vor mir. Ich konnte mich beherrschen, das wusste ich. Ich musste es auch jetzt tun. Ich hielt die Luft an und brachte so viel Willenskraft wie nur möglich auf, um meine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen.

"Das freut mich.", sagte ich und sofort sah Jillian wieder auf. Sie hatte auch schöne Augen. Sie sahen ganz anders aus als Esmes, aber der fürsorgliche Ausdruck darin erinnerte mich schmerzhaft an sie. Im nächsten Moment verabschiedete Melissa sich und Jillian plötzlich und zerrte sie förmlich weg. Mein Verstand empfand sofort eine starke Zuneigung zu Melissa, die anscheinend als einzige das Groteske an der Situation erkannt hatte, aber mein Instinkt hasste sie dafür. Doch es war eindeutig das beste, wenn das Mädchen nicht so nah bei mir war. Ich würde ihr niemals etwas antun, aber ich bezweifelte sehr, dass sie sich darüber freuen würde, wenn ein wildfremder, offiziell 31 Jahre alter Arzt und Vater sie plötzlich an sich drücken und an ihren Haaren schnüffeln würde.

Ich sah ihr nach, wie sie mehr durch den Flur stolperte als ging und sie blickte den ganzen Weg über zurück. Wir unterbrachen den Augenkontakt erst, als sie um die nächste Ecke gebogen war. Ich hörte angestrengt hin, ob sie irgendetwas zu Melissa sagte, aber es blieb still und bald waren sie zu weit weg. Ich zuckte zusammen, als Michael plötzlich seine Hand vor meinen Augen hin und her wackeln ließ.

"Bist du noch geistig anwesend?", fragte er und klang misstrauisch. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, wieder klarer zu denken.

"Ja, natürlich. Entschuldige.", antwortete ich und lächelte ihn beruhigend an. Sofort grinste er wieder.

"Komische Mädels, was?", sagte er munter und wir liefen langsam weiter. Ich antwortete nicht mehr.

_________________________________________________________________

An diesem Abend war ich ausnahmsweise froh, als meine Schicht zuende war und das erste Mal, seit ihr hier arbeitete, verließ ich die Station pünktlich. Ich merkte, dass die Oberschwester und eine der Schülerinnen mir verdutzt nachstarrten, aber ich ignorierte es. Meine gesamten Gedanken kreisten nur noch um Jillian. Wer war dieses Mädchen? Wieso roch sie genau wie Esme? Warum musste sie jetzt ausgerechnet in mein Leben treten? Und, das wichtigste, wie sollte ich mich jetzt verhalten? Der Drang, sie näher kennen zu lernen, war groß, aber war es auch empfehlenswert?

So aufgewühlt wie ich war, konnte ich unmöglich nach Hause. Jasper würde sofort merken, dass noch weniger stimmte als sonst. Aber wo sollte ich hinfahren? Nachdenklich legte ich meine Hand auf das Lenkrad, ließ den Motor aber aus. Wo fuhr man hin, wenn man unbedingt nachdenken musste? In ein Hotel oder ans Meer. Vielleicht auch beides.

Ich nahm mein Handy heraus und schrieb eine SMS an Alice, dass ich die Nacht im Vittoria's, dem Strandhotel etwas außerhalb der Stadt, verbringen würde. Sie antwortete nur wenige Sekunden später und ihre Nachricht bestand nur aus einem Wort: Okay. Ich seufzte und fuhr los. Ahnte Alice etwas? Normalerweise war sie neugieriger. Vielleicht hatte sie aber einfach schon gesehen, dass ich die Nacht nicht nach Hause kommen würde.

Eine Viertelstunde später parkte ich vor dem Vittoria's. Ich hatte kein Gepäck dabei und das war auffällig. Also griff ich nach meinem Arztkoffer, das würde dann immerhin so aussehen, als hätte ich etwas eingepackt und steckte meinen Geldbeutel vorsorglich in die Jackentasche, damit ich den Koffer nicht öffnen musste. Ich checkte an der Rezeption ein und bezahlte für eine Nacht im Voraus. Länger würde ich wohl kaum bleiben. Als ich in das geräumige, stilvoll eingerichtete Zimmer trat und meine Tasche abstellte, spürte ich plötzlich eine unglaubliche Erschöpfung von mir Besitz ergreifen. Resigniert lehnte ich mich neben der Tür an die Wand und ließ mich zu Boden rutschen. Es kam mir ziemlich erbärmlich vor, wie ich dasaß, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und aus dem Fenster starrend, und doch blieb ich einige Zeit in dieser Position und versuchte, meinen Kopf leer zu bekommen. Aber die Gedanken ließen sich nicht aufhalten und so warf ich irgendwann einen Blick auf die Uhr. Erst zehn Uhr. Die Nacht war noch lang. Ich stand auf und ging in das angrenzende Bad. Es war ebenfalls ziemlich groß und auf eine seltsame Weise war der Anblick der weißen Eckbadewanne tröstlich. Ohne groß nachzudenken drehte ich den Wasserhahn auf und kippte das komplette Döschen mit Badeöl, das auf dem Wannenrand stand, hinein. Ein paar Minuten später ließ ich mich in heißes Wasser und eine riesige Menge Schaum sinken. Für meine Körpertemperatur war das Wasser eigentlich viel zu warm und wäre ich ein Mensch gewesen, hätte ich vermutlich sofort Verbrennungen erlitten. Aber so merkte ich nur, wie meine Haut sich langsam aufwärmte. Ich atmete so ruhig ein und aus wie ich konnte.

Fakt war, dass im Krankenhaus ein Mädchen namens Jillian arbeitete, das wie meine tote Frau roch. Auf der einen Seite war diese Tatsache erfreulich, denn ich genoss es, Esme zu riechen. Aber andererseits war mir nicht ganz klar, wie das jetzt weitergehen sollte. Ich konnte nicht einfach in Jillians Leben treten und davon ausgehen, dass sie sich darüber freute. Ich wollte ihr näherkommen, aber nicht um ihretwillen und das war, wenn man es näher betrachtete, ziemlich ungerecht ihr gegenüber. Ich hatte also zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder ich tat so, als würde sie nicht existieren, oder ich erklärte ihr die Situation in sehr groben Zügen und hoffte, dass sie mich nicht für absolut psychisch gestört hielt, wenn ich sie fragte, ob ich ab und zu an ihrem Haar riechen durfte. Bei der ersten wusste ich jetzt schon, dass ich früher oder später implodieren würde. Bei der zweiten war mir allerdings ebenfalls klar, dass sie mich auf jeden Fall für verrückt halten und meiden würde. Was sollte ich also tun?

Während ich hin und her überlegte wurde mir bewusst, dass es für Möglichkeit eins sowieso schon zu spät war. Wenn ich heute Mittag weggerannt wäre, hätte ich sie vielleicht noch strikt durchziehen können, aber mittlerweile konnte ich es nicht mehr, jetzt, da ich so lange ihren Duft eingeatmet hatte. Vielleicht könnte ich mich auch einfach mit ihr anfreunden. Vermutlich war das eine sehr naive Vorstellung, aber es stellte durchaus eine gute Basis dar. Wenn wir befreundet waren, konnte ich um sie herum sein und sie riechen, ohne ihr wehzutun. Die Frage war, wie machte man einer Teenagerin die Freundschaft mit einem 31 Jährigen schmackhaft? Ich überlegte, was die weiblichen Mitglieder meiner Familie dazu sagen würde. Rosalie würde mir vermutlich raten, ihr etwas schönes zu kaufen. Doch auch wenn Rose bei so etwas als junges Mädchen immer schwach geworden war, bezweifelte ich, dass es Jillian gefallen würde. Bella zum Beispiel würde sich bei so etwas eher gekauft vorkommen und Alice würde sich vermutlich sogar belästigt fühlen. Und Esme? Was würde Esme dazu sagen? Beim Gedanken an sie durchfuhr mich wieder ein stechender Schmerz und ich schloss unwillkürlich die Augen. Allerdings war das keine gute Idee, denn statt wohltuender Schwärze sah ich jetzt ihr Gesicht vor mir, ihre Grübchen, ihren Mund, ihr Lächeln... ich riss die Augen mit einem gequälten Stöhnen wieder auf und starrte wieder an die weiße Wand. Wenn sie nur noch leben würde. Esme hatte gerne gebadet. Wenn sie noch bei mir wäre, hätte ich sie abholen und spontan hier her einladen können. Dann würde ich jetzt nicht alleine in einer riesigen Eckwanne liegen, sondern mit ihr zusammen. Wir würden uns stundenlang unterhalten, regelmäßig warmes Wasser nachlaufen lassen und vermutlich die halbe Nacht durchlachen. Und ich könnte ihr die Haare waschen. Ich wusste nicht, wieso, aber sie hatte es immer gemocht, wenn ich das tat und mir meistens wortlos das Shampoo in die Hände gedrückt.

'Schluss jetzt!', befahl ich mir selbst und schnippte eine Schaumflocke von meinem Knie. Die ganze Grübelei brachte ja doch nichts, sie war nunmal tot und sie würde es auch bleiben. Ich sollte dankbar dafür sein, dass ich mit ihr so eine wunderschöne Zeit hatte verbringen dürfen... und jetzt musste ich mir endlich überlegen, wie ich mich in Zukunft Jillian gegenüber verhalten sollte.


End file.
